Warriors: The Apocalpyse: Book 1: Dead Moon
by Freezestar
Summary: The world will die, the undead wil rise. The apocalypse has begun. Twolegs have done something to the streams, drinking the water will turn you undead. Only 13 cats from all of the clans combined have escaped. Now they must join together to create, SurvivorClan
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a crystal clear night. The beautiful Silverpelt was shinning as bright as it could. The medicine cat of WindClan was dreaming. She was in a dark place, smoke everywhere, the stream has been contaminated by twoleg filth, The trees have been…. Burnt down? "Where am I?" The cat screamed. A figure appeared, a StarClan cat had appeared. "Ivyclaw," It meowed. "Ivyclaw, everything is wrong. The moon will die, the undead will rise, someone must find a way."

"Find a way to what?" Ivyclaw meowed. "Find a way to save the cat species, Try to find a way to create….. SurvivorClan." The StarClan cat disapeared. Ivyclaw woke up. She looked around, she was thirsty. She walked out of camp towards the stream. She started to lap the water, but it tasted weird. She was so tired that she didn't realize that the water has turned brown! She started coughing, then vomiting. She decided some herbs should help, she padded back to camp.

When she reached camp she started feeling sicker…. and sicker…. and sicker…. Her green and yellow eyes turned pure green. Her mouth started to foam, the fur on her pelt started falling out. She was dead; but alive at the same time. An apprentice named Snowpaw was awake. She saw Ivyclaw looking horrible. "I-I-Ivyclaw… are you ok?" She squeaked. Ivyclaw started walking in her direction. The young apprentice started quivering in fear.

"Help! Something's wrong with Ivyclaw!" Snowpaw squealed. Five cats walked out of the dens. Ivyclaw started to attack Snowpaw, she was mostly biting. Snowpaw was great at dodging, been when she failed to dodge a bite, her blue eyes turned pure blue, her mouth started to foam; like Ivyclaw's, and her fur started to fall out. "Kill them RiverClan!" Icestar, the leader of RiverClan, demanded. Cats were battling the two undead cats, but they just got bitten and turned into undead cats. After that Icestar lunged herself at an undead cat. The attack failed, she just got bitten in the paw. Most of the RiverClan cats were turned into the undead. Only a few managed to escape.

One undead cat yowled, the others yowled with it. They started heading towards ThunderClan, since these undead cats were from RiverClan, undead or not, they could swim.

One by one most of the cats from every clan started to turn into the Undead. Few cats out of every clan survived, they all ran towards the same place; the island. "What's going on?" Meowed a cat from RiverClan named Stormleaf. "I don't know, most of the cats have turned into those undead cats." Meowed a ThunderClan survivor named, Tigerfang. "I received a message from StarClan saying something like this would happen." Meowed another ThunderClan survivor named Flareheart. "Me too, the cat told me something about 'creating SurvivorClan'." A cat named Leaftail, a survivor from ShadowClan, meowed.

"Then I guess they meant _we _are SurvivorClan." Tigerfang meowed. "So we bind clans together?" Meowed a survivor from WindClan, Birdpaw. Leaftail and Flareheart nodded.

The apocalypse has begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Note before starting chapter: Sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while, too lazy to make chapter 1. Lol

**Chapter 1:**

It was about moonhigh, yet every cat was awake. They were too frightened to go asleep. They were all in the paws of StarClan now. Leaftail looked around and saw Birdpaw walking up to her. "Hi Birdpaw," Leaftail meowed. "Hi Leaftail," The light brown medicine cat apprentice with a white belly meowed. "How did you get your name?" Mewed Birdpaw. "My tail is colored like leaves, well, Leaffall leaves." Leaftail moved her tail from behind her so the tip was in front of her. It was in a striped pattern of dark ginger, ginger, then yellow. The rest of her body was white.

"Why did you become a medicine cat?" Birdpaw asked. "Everyone says you are the most beautiful cat in the forest." "It's a gift and a curse at the same time." Leaftail laughed. Birdpaw looked puzzled. "How is it a curse?" She asked. "The toms got irritating. Always asking me to be there mate. Apparently I'm some sort of trophy to them. That's why I became a medicine cat. So the warrior code stands between me and the toms." Leaftail meowed.

"Oh wow," Birdpaw meowed. Leaftail looked into the stars. "Besides, ShadowClan needed a medicine cat." Leaftail meowed. Birdpaw's stomach began to growl. "I'm so hungry." She winced. Leaftail gave Birdpaw some herbs. "We can't risk eating prey right now. They could be infected with the undead sickness." She meowed. Birdpaw nodded, and started gnawing on the leaves and flowers.

Flareheart appeared and meowed, "Hey guys!" Leaftail smiled, "Hi Flareheart!" She meowed. Birdpaw lay down on the hard Earth then sighed. She started to doze off. She was dreaming about StarClan. She walked around, then stopped after she saw a glowing figure appear. "SurvivorClan needs a leader, Birdpaw." It said. She tilted her head. "So… you're saying this to me because… I'm going to be the leader?!" She meowed excitedly. The figure slapped Birdpaw with its right forepaw.

"No! Of course not! I'm telling this to you because you're a medicine cat apprentice." It meowed, sounding annoyed. "Yeah, I know, I was joking." Birdpaw meowed. The figure rolled its eyes. Then it disappeared. Another appeared. "Sorry, that was not intended. Anyways, the new clan needs a leader. You will have to find out." The new figure meowed. "But how?" Birdpaw asked.

"The cat will come in perfectly stand in front of the rising or falling moon, the stars above will shine brighter, but to only you. It will shine brighter for about two seconds." It meowed. Birdpaw nodded. Then woke up. "Leaftail, Flareheart, I just received something from StarClan!" Birdpaw told them about how to figure out who's the leader. Leaftail smiled.


End file.
